Back For Fun So Soon?
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: All of the different ways that Looks of an Angel could have gone! More to be added after the Sequal!


First Outtake to LOAA! So I was really hungry right? And so I went to the fridge and there was literally nothing in there. No, I mean like nothing what-so-ever. Do you know how weird that is? Well anyway, as I was looking for something in the freezer, a thought occurred to me! What would have happened if Bella _did_ date someone before Edward?

So here is another version of how the story could have happened! Bella's 13 in this chapter, okay? Good. Enjoy!

**Emmett's POV**

Stupid lid. It won't come off. But Esme said "make Bella a sandwich without breaking anything!" I mean, come on! I'm not going to break it if I just- oh crap.

"EMMETT!"

"I didn't do it! Stupid pickles!" I shouted, picking up the glass and the cucumbers best buddies. After I was done, I walked out the kitchen door, mumbling to myself. I noticed Bella on the couch on her phone.

"Yeah, so why don't I meet you near the-" she looked up then, looking panicked. "bye." She said hurriedly, then hung up. She jumped up from the couch, blushing.

"So Bella, who were you just talking to?" I asked her, handing her the plate. She looked down, taking the plate and backing up slowly.

"Psh, I wasn't talking to anybody," she said, shaking her head back and forth quickly. Jasper came down the steps then, walking up behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Bella.

"Bella was just on the phone with someone-"

"No I wasn't," she said, backing up more towards the door to the garage. "But we just saw you," I replied, turning towards Jasper. He just shrugged.

"Uh... coming Mom!" She yelled, turning around and yelling out the door as she ran out. Okay, that wasn't awkward.

"Who do you think she was talking to?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head, replying, "Don't know... Wait, didn't she say she was going to get us back for making the water in her shower red?"

Jasper looked deep in thought. Then his face looked panicked. "Oh man, Bella's going to get back at us!"

"Oh shoot... What do you think she's gonna do to us?"

"Order explosives..." Jasper questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"Or give us poisons?" I choked out, falling down on the recliner.

"Explosive poisons?" He said, staring at the ceiling... wait, why don't we just go ask Alice what she's going to do to us?

"Dude! Let's go use your wife!"

"Woah woah woah! What do you mean by that!" Jasper yelled in a surprised voice, shooting up from the couch and staring at me. I rolled my eyes. "Not like that idiot! I meant let's go ask her what Bella's going to do to us so were prepared!"

"Emmett... that is brilliant! Wow, never thought I'd say that..." He said shaking his head. What? I'm smart... right? Of course I am! We both sped upstairs, but stopped when we saw that Alice and Rosalie were driving away with evil grins on there faces. They waved and sped off, down the driveway. Mean people!

"Great. Now what are we going to do?" Jasper asked, closing the door behind us as we walked outside. He then whacked me on the shoulder. "That's it!"

"Dude, I'm not Edward, I can't read your mind." I said loudly, tapping my head with my pointer fingers.

"Alright, so Bella has school tomorrow, right? Well, we'll follow her there, and see who she talks to. That way we can narrow it down and try and find out who's she's going to meet up with." He explained.

"Smart!" I said. I then turned to face towards him and put my hand on his hair.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked, smacking my hand away. I just put it back on his head.

"I don't know. I've always wondered how you wear your hear like that... is it a wig?"

"Of course it's not a wig stupid!" He yelled, ducking under my arm quickly to get away. "I'm married to Alice, you think she would let me wear a wig? She makes me put some conditioner stuff in it after I take a shower or something. Smells good..." He trailed off.

"Fine, fine. So anyway... what are we going to do until tomorrow morning?"

"Hunt?" And with that, we set off into the forest, waiting for tomorrow to come.

**Jasper's POV**

We walked into the school, sneaking past the front desk so we wouldn't be questioned about why we were in a middle school. Both of us peaked around the corner, finally finding Bella's locker. Well, I guess I found her locker.

"So which one do you think is Bella's locker?" Emmett asked, his eyes darting around trying to find hers.

"Hm, I don't know... maybe the one she's putting books into!" I quietly yelled at him as we snuck more towards her.

"You know, sometimes your sarcasm hurts." Emmett said with a fake We hid behind a group of kids near a water fountain as she turned around to greet her friend.

"Man, these kids are loud. We're going to have to get closer if we want to hear what she's talking about. We started to walk closer, but a kid with a name tag saying "Hall Monitor" threw there arm in our path.

"Excuse me," He said, taking his arm away. I put my finger up against my lips. "Shh!"

"Go away," Emmett said, trying to get past the kid, but the kid wasn't having it.

"Yo jerks, see this? I'm the hall monitor. Now may I please see your passes?"

"We don't have any passes," Emmett said to him.

"Well then get out of my hall!" He angrily said. His emotions were going haywire. He was intimitaded by Emmett, but angry for not making us budge. He the had a determined look on his face.

"Aww, looks who's getting mad," Emmett said, ruffling the kids hair. "You're a mad little hall monitor aren't you?"

"You two just made the biggest mistake of your lives." The kid said thaking his head and crossing his arms as he walked away down the hall. We finally got close enough so that we could hear them talking, but didn't have anywhere to hide. Emmett took the lead of picking up one of the kids and sheilding his face with him.

I grabbed another near by kid and ducked down behind him, holding him by his shoulders so he wouldn't run off.

"You're lying," Bella's friend said.

"I'm serious!" Bella replied.

"And you're sure no one knows?"

"Yeah, well, Emmett and Jasper almost caught me talking to him on my cell, but I don't think they know anything."

Yeah, keep thinking that Bella, we're onto you alright. "So when are you going?"

"Tonight at 8 at the movies. I'll probably ask Alice and Rose if they can drive me," Bella got out before the final bell rang.

Bella's friend shrugged. "Come on, we have to get to math class before the pregnant lady comes to kill us." They both laughed as they walked off. We let the kids go, Emmett telling them to "Get to class. What's wrong with you kids! Go learn."

"Alright, so we know that tonight we're going to the movies at 8." I said to Emmett as we started walking towards the doors.

"Wait how are we going to do that? She will notice us." Emmett asked. I thought for a second.

"Well not if we're wearing disguises." I smiled. He smiled back, giving me a fist bump. "Alright, now let's get out of here before-"

I stopped talking as we noticed 6 other kids with the same "Hall Monitor" name tag on their shirts. We both started laughing.

"Oh Jazz look! They multiplied!" Emmett laughed out as I followed right behind him. The kids looked angry. The kid that we met in the hallway before must have been the leader. They took out a bag from there pockets, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Animal crackers!" The kid yelled as they threw animal crackers at us! Oh this was going to be a long night, I thought as we ran away out the school doors back home.

**Emmett's POV**

We walked into the movies, dressed in the disguises Jasper got us. Full out gangsters. I'm starting to think we think alike. "Jasper, we should talk in a weird accent..."

"Emmett, no."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeease!"

"N-fine."

"Yes!"

And with that we ran into the movies that we saw Bella walk into. We both looked around, trying to see in the faint light, but that didn't bother us. This place was packed! "Do you see her?" Emmett asked in a weird accent. I didn't even know what kind it was.

"Oh, there she is!" I said, pointing to Bella sitting down front... with a guy!

"Who is that!" Emmett yelled but I covered his mouth with my hand. The people right next to us shushed us. Emmett made a growl sound which shut them up.

"Woah woah woah, Bella's on a date!" I whisper yelled, ready to book it down there and take her home. Who agreed for her to go on a date! And where was Edward! I haven't seen him for like, two days!

"Emmett, call Edward to come down here." I whispered as we sat down rows above them. Emmett nodded, calling Edward and telling him to come down here. Edward came about ten minutes later, asking us why we were down here. I didn't tell him anything, just pointed.

His face looked livid. His whole posture tensed as he watched the scene before him. He was about to run towards Bella, but Emmett grabbed him before he could get any farther. "Why is she on a date with Nick!" Wow, kid's got a name now.

"I don't know! That's why we called you!" Emmett said. Edward's face went from livid to shock to angry. He stormed over to where Bella was. She looked suprised at Edward, then angry, then relieved.

"Bella, he's cheating on you."

"He's what!" She screamed at Edward.

"Just trust me, please." Edward begged, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Bella, don't listen to him."

"I think I will." She told him. She picked up her drink and threw it in his face, then dragged Edward out of the movies. We quickly went along with them until we were in the lobby.

"Bella," Emmett started saying. "I'm sorry we ruined your date."

"Oh, don't feel bad..." She said, her head down. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It was all Emmett's fault." I whispered. She looked up then laughed. And I mean full out laughed. Why wasn't she mad at us?

"Bella-"

"I'm not mad at you guys." She said, grabbing onto Edward's arm while smiling. "I didn't even like him. He was a jerk." She said.

"Well then why did you-"

"I tried telling your wife that I didn't like him, but she made me go out with him because she saw him asking me out. So she took me shopping with Rosalie and then forced me to go with him. I wanted to tell you guys, but she wanted to see what you would do."

"Wow..." Emmett said to me, then whacked my on the head.

"You're wifes a meanie."

"Yeah, I guess she- AHH!" Emmett and I screamed as something hot hit us both in the eyes. "Ow Bella! What the heck is that!"

"I'm not sure. But that's what you get for making me think the shower was squirting out blood!"

Something to remember; never get Bella mad.

I'm baaaaaack. So sorry that this is like really weird and like Drake and Josh, but I really liked that story plot, so I wrote it about Bella and some other dude. Alright... so it's 6:50 and I still didn't eat anything... so anyway, I guess that the last chapter of LOAA will be up tomorrow...

YEAH! Alright, sorry 'bout that... Kay, I'll just leave now... BYE! :o) 


End file.
